Jay- Alien or Human prologue
by tutu3098
Summary: Those of you who watch Ninjago know that Jay was adopted. You know who his dad is; but you don't know who his mom is...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Ninjago, 17 years ago. Two figures are standing in front of the gate to the home of Cliff Gordon, AKA Fritz Donovan. The figures are revealed to be Cliff himself and a young woman holding a bundle that she gently hands to Cliff. The woman speaks. "It is time for me to go, Cliff. Take care of Jay and don't worry, I will be back as soon as I am able to." Now cliff speaks. "I wish you didn't have to leave me and our son, Gilda. Is there any way you can stay?" "I'm afraid not, my love. The war on my planet may be over, but I am needed to help restore it. But like I said, the instant I can I will come back and we will be a family." She says as her human form disappears to reveal that of which a human would call an alien and then flies off. Cliff looked at his sleeping son in his arms and thinks to himself. "I can't take proper care of you by myself Jay. Don't worry though, little one, Ed and Edna will take care of you and give you the life you deserve. And I hope someday you will meet your mother." He says to himself as he sets off for the junkyard.


	2. Chapter 2

Present day Ninjago. It has been 2 months since jay defeated Nadakhan and everything was good. He and Nya were back in their relationship and it was going well. But something has been making him think lately. A lot of the time his thoughts were on the fact he was adopted. He was bombarded with questions such as why did my birth parents give me up and who is my birth mom? As he is thinking, Nya comes up and interrupts his thoughts.

"Hi Jay, you feeling all right?" Jay snaps out of his thoughts. "Yeah Nya I'm fine, just thinking." "What were you thinking about?" She asked. Jay sighs. "I was thinking about me Nya. I was wondering where I came from, why did my parents give me up and who is my birth mom?" Nya holds his hand. "Don't worry Jay, I am sure you'll find answers eventually. All you can do is wait." Said Nya. Kai interrupts. "Hey guys. Sorry to interrupt, but jay's parents are here. And they brought someone with them." As if on cue, Ed and Edna come over to jay. And they did have someone with them. It was a woman in her 50's with a brown bob streaked with grey and blue eyes. Jay speaks.

"Hey mom and dad, great to see you guys. By the way, who is that with you?" Edna speaks next. "Good to see you too sweetheart. And to answer your question, this is Gilda. She is a very good friend of your father and me." Ed picks up. That's right kiddo, Gilda here is visiting from out of town and she is here because she wanted to meet you." Gilda speaks up. "That is right, Jay, I am visiting from out of town and decided to meet up with my good friends Ed and Edna. And when they told me that they were going to go visit you, I decided to come also because I wanted to meet the son of my friends that I didn't know existed. Good to meet you Jay." "Good to meet you as well, Gilda."

Right after Jay said that, there was a large explosion with tons of smoke. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Kruncha and Nukal with a few more skeletons. "Mom! Dad! Gilda! Get somewhere safe, me and the others will take care of these boneheads." The three of them run off and hide while the ninja fight back against the skeletons. Jay gets pinned down by a skeleton and it raises its sword, ready to strike, when all of a sudden they skeleton was blown away in a blast of light.

Jay looks to his left to see Gilda standing there with her hand glowing. The other ninja and Jay look in disbelief as Gilda starts flying around and shooting balls of energy from her hands. She scares away the skeletons then goes over to Jay and helps him up. "You all right Jay?" She asked. "How did you do that?!" Jay exclaims. Gilda chuckles. "Simple Jay, I am an alien from another planet."


	3. Chapter 3

After Gilda saved Jay and scared away the skeletons, everyone is inside the Ninjas base trying to come to terms with what they just saw. Jay speaks first. "Mom and dad, did you guys know Gilda is an alien?" Ed answers." Of course we did kiddo, I said Gilda was visiting out of town and not from another planet because your mother and I didn't want anyone freaking out." Gilda speaks next. "It is true everybody, my home planet is called Zinthia and it is very, very far away from here." Nya asks. "What brought you here to ninjago in the first place?" Gilda chuckles. "Simple, when I was 16 a war broke out on my planet between my race and another race of aliens known as the Jeru. My parents and I fled to this planet along with many other Zinthians to escape."

Cole interrupts. "Wait, you said many others. How many of your kind came here?" Gilda speaks. "A little over two thousand." "What?!" Says everybody. Gilda speaks again. "It is true. No one knew we came here because my kind can change our forms at will and we all disguised ourselves as humans. Don't worry though, when we came here, we had no intention of taking over this planet or hurting anyone. We just needed a place to hide from the Jeru. Many of my people became fascinated with human culture and we became friends with humanity."

"Really?" Said Lloyd. "Really." Said Gilda. She continues. "In fact, many of us Zinthians married humans and had children who were half Zinthian and human. They are called children of mixed parentage and many of the people you think are full humans are actually half Zinthian". Everybody gasps. "It's true. When the war ended and we could go back home, some Zinthians stayed here with their families but some had no choice but to go back to Zinthia to help rebuild the planet. But still there are some Zinthians and their mixed heritage children still living here in ninjago. I was one of those who had a child with a human but was forced to leave."

"But I am back now to be with my son." "You have a son?" Said Jay. "Yes I do Jay. His father's name was Cliff Gordon and we named our child Jay." "WHAT?!" Said Jay. Everyone else gasped and then looked at Jay. Gilda speaks. "Yes Jay, I am your birth mother".


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone is in disbelief at the bombshell Gilda has just dropped. Gilda speaks up. "I know this is a lot to take in, Jay, but I am trying to be honest with you and tell you everything." Right when she finishes, Jay gets up and leaves. Nya tries to go after him, but Gilda stops her. Gilda speaks again. "Let him go, Nya, he should be alone right now so he can process all this. He will be back, I am sure."

Kai speaks to Wu. "Sensei, did you know about this? Wu sighs. "Yes Kai, I did. You see, a few weeks before the battle between the elemental masters and the serpentine, Garmadon, Cliff and I found Gilda unconscious. We took her back to the monastery where she woke up and told us why she was here in Ninjago." Gilda cuts in. "He is right, that is what happened. They told me what was going on so I decided to help them out and fight alongside them in the war." Zane speaks next. "So that is how you met jay's father?" 'Yes it is." Cole is next to speak. "So how did you meet the walker's?" Gilda speaks.

"It was after the war when I met them. Cliff and I were in ninjago city because Cliff was auditioning for his first movie and I came along for support. I had awhile to wait so I took a walk around the city and I noticed Ed and Edna putting scrap metal and other odds and ends in their car. They looked interesting so I went over to talk to them and we all talked with each other and before you know it Cliff finds us and says he got the part. It turns out he knew Ed from childhood and was glad I was getting along with him and his wife. And that is how I met them."

"So let me guess." Said Cole. "You and Cliff end up getting married and having Jay?" "That is correct." Said Gilda. Nya Says. "Why did you leave Jay and his father? And why did you leave Jay on the Walker's door step? Gilda sighs. I did not leave jay on their door step. Cliff must have done that after I left. I am pretty upset he didn't keep and raise Jay himself, But I am not as mad as I could be because he left Jay with Ed and Edna. And as for why I left, I told you guys already, I had no choice but to leave. My father stayed on Zinthia to fight against the Jeru and he died in that battle. Because of that I had to go back, I just had to."

"But believe me when I say leaving Jay and Cliff was THE hardest thing I ever had to do. Leaving them behind was a nightmare for me But I kept telling myself that as soon as I could, I Would come back to ninjago so I could be with my family, And so here I am." Jay comes back in.

"I heard everything."

To be continued


End file.
